fuller_housefandomcom-20200222-history
Datt
Datt 'is a romantic/friendship pairing between D.J. Fuller and Matt Harmon on ''Fuller House. Datt is one of the two most popular Fuller House ''ships strongly rivaling Dteve (D.J. and Steve). The ship first started in the episode, "The Not-So-Great Escape", where D.J. hangs out with her boss' son, Matt. On D.J.'s way out, Matt yells "D.J., wait!" and she immediately runs up to him and kisses him. After their kiss Matt says that he was just going to tell her that she forgot her purse. Embarrassed, D.J. leaves. Once D.J. leaves, Matt does a short victory dance as he is heading to clean their table. Relationship Dynamic ".]] Ever since then, D.J. and Matt have gone out on a few dates and D.J. ended up really liking him. However, she had to make the choice between Matt and Steve (her high school boyfriend whom wants to reunite.) D.J. ended up rejecting both of them saying that she is not ready to date yet (due to the recent passing of her husband, Tommy). However, D.J. is still good friends with both of them. In Season 3, it was revealed that after a few weeks/months of dating D.J., he was going to propose to D.J. in Japan. When Matt proposes to D.J., she says yes, but still feels conflicted on if she really loves Matt, and right after Steve leaves C.J., when Matt tries to tell everyone that him and D.J. are getting married, she tells him she can't marry him because, even though she really likes him, it still doesn't feel right. Additional Names * '''M.J. '('''M/att and D/'.J.') * Monna '('M/att and D/'onna') (D.J.'s real name is Donna Jo) * Dott '('Do/nna and Ma/'tt') Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- Moments Season 1 First Meeting The Not-So-Great Escape D.J. and Matt first met when Matt first walked into the clinic to introduce himself to his new co-workers (as he will be the temporary head of the clinic while his father is gone). D.J. is immediately surprised on how generally good looking he is, as in the old photo his father keeps in the office of him, he looks much more nerdy (with glasses and a buzz-cut). He thanks her and they joke about it. Matt tells D.J. that he looks forward to working with her, and him and his father leave. Working Together The Legend of El Explosivo In this episode, D.J. and Matt's only scene is when D.J. comes into the clinic, and Matt shows D.J. an x-ray of a wiener dog who swallowed a kids school USB. D.J. jokes and says, "So, it finally happened. A dog actually ate a kid's homework". Matt laughs, before he notices that D.J. is deeply invested in her phone. He asks what she is doing, and she replies telling him that she is installing an app so that she can keep track of Jackson. Matt tells her, "You're stalking your kid?", and she says, "No, don't be ridiculous. I'm just watching what he does all the time, without his knowledge". He then claims that what she just described was stalking her kid. Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party The first time D.J. and Matt are seen together in this episode is at the pet clinic, when Steve comes into the clinic to pick up his dog, Comet Jr. Jr.. Matt brings out Steve's dog, and Steve immediately realizes that D.J. is working with a handsome man, which he sees as competition (as he wants to earn D.J.'s affection too). So, Steve asks Matt questions like, "You're just working here temporarily, right?", and "Well, your wife must miss you though". And when Matt responds saying that he doesn't have a wife, Steve says, "Oh, then your husband must miss you". Matt then tells Steve that he is straight and single, which Steve replies by saying, "Wow, okay. So D.J.'s working with a good-looking, single, straight guy. Great!". Steve then sets Matt up with Kimmy, which D.J. thinks is a good idea as Kimmy is her best friend, and invites him to Ramona's party. Once Matt arrives to the party, him and D.J. greet each other and D.J. shows him Kimmy. Matt is confused, as Kimmy is getting her and Fernando's picture taken, and they look a lot like a couple. But D.J. tells him that Fernando is just her soon-to-be ex-husband, and that he is out of the picture. Later on, D.J. introduces Matt to Kimmy. They shake hands but shortly after, Kimmy begins choking on her food, and Matt has to give her the Heimlich maneuver. Kimmy then thanks Matt, claiming that he saved her life. They then hug. As Matt is leaving, D.J. follows him and apologizes for the night being so weird. They both laugh and joke about it, and D.J. then says, "You're pretty funny when you've got some tequila in you". Matt then responds with, "You're pretty cute when I've got some tequila in me". Matt immediately tries to take it back, by saying "I mean, not that I don't always think that you're cute or..". Matt then decides to leave, before he can embarrass himself further. They quickly say goodbye and then he leaves. Officially Dating Secrets, Lies, & Firetrucks When Matt and D.J. to go on a 'date', they hang out at the clinic after hours, and order Chinese food. They laugh and joke about silly fortune cookie fortunes (such as "Eat More Chinese Food!"). As Matt eats an egg roll, D.J. opens her fortune, and as a joke, says, "'Don't eat the egg rolls, they're a week old'", and Matt spits out the egg roll quickly, before realizing it was a joke. After all the laughing is over, Matt looks at D.J., and tells her that she has a great laugh. D.J. thanks him. Matt then says that this kind of feels like a date, but he wouldn't know, as he hasn't been on one since his divorce. D.J. tells him that she hasn't been on a date since 1999, Matt laughs. D.J. then tells Matt that she is not looking forward to the whole dating thing, and he agrees. D.J. then says that she better get going, as they have already finished their food. Matt then says that she can go, and he will stay and clean up. She then thanks him, and tells him that she will see him Monday, and they hug. As D.J. is exiting the building, Matt says, "D.J., wait.", and D.J. immediately jumps into Matt's arms and kisses him. After the kiss, Matt says, "I was just going to say you forgot your purse". D.J. looks embarrassed by this, and she apologizes. As she turns to leave, Matt grabs her and kisses her, once more. Once, D.J. decides to really leave, they are both really awkward and giddy. When D.J. leaves, Matt does a quick victory dance, as he is very excited. Later on, once D.J. gets home, she tells Stephanie and Kimmy that she and Matt kissed. D.J. says, "I feel like we have this amazing chemistry. But, I'm afraid it might just be physical attraction and a really big mistake." A Giant Leap In this episode, when Stephanie's new boyfriend, Hunter Pence visits, Matt walks through the door, just as Hunter is leaving, and Matt, (being a huge fan of him on baseball) tells him that he is the greatest. They shake hands and then Hunter leaves. Matt then tells D.J. that he came to pick up his ticket. D.J. gives him the ticket, he thanks her, and then before he leaves, D.J. quickly tells him that there is something she needs to discuss with him outside. Matt agrees, and when they are both outside, D.J. kisses him. Once they are finished with the kiss, he leaves and D.J. is get again, very giddy, and when she walks into the Fuller home, everyone knows exactly what happened, without D.J. even saying a word. When at the game, Matt decides to talk to D.J. about his current living situation. He tells her that he doesn't want to move back to Miami, and that he is moving to San Fransisco permanently, as this is where all of his family lives, where the pet clinic is, and most importantly, where D.J. is. Once the kiss cam begins, it shows Matt and D.J., but D.J., knowing that Steve is watching, kisses Matt on the cheek. The kiss cam then goes on, before it lands on D.J. and Matt again. This time, D.J. kisses really kissed Matt on the kiss cam. Steve is very distraught by this, and then rushes through the crowd to try to find their seat. However, Steve is taken away by security, and then shouts that him and D.J. kissed this morning (which they did). Matt asks her about this, but D.J. responds with "I don't know, I can't hear". And then starts chanting for the Giants. The Love Triangle Once D.J. is home, Stephanie hears a doorbell, and answers it to reveal Steve outside the door. Steve tells D.J. that they need to talk, but then the doorbell rings once more. Kimmy answers the door to show that Matt is now at the door. Matt tells D.J. that they also need to talk. D.J. then suggests they all sit on the couch and discuss the events of today. D.J. then tells Steve the truth, that her and Matt have just started dating, and that she was going to tell Steve this, but then he kissed her. And that she was going to tell Matt that she kissed Steve, but then Matt kissed her, and Steve saw. She then tries to fade out the conversation and quickly tells them goodnight. Matt gets up off the couch, and tells D.J. that he has real feelings for her, and that the last 6 weeks have been great. D.J. tells them that they are both great, but it was just a week ago, that she decided to even go on her first date in 15 years. And now she has two amazing men who like her, and that she is so confused. Matt asks D.J. how she can be confused after that kiss they had. It then flashes back to their first kiss. Matt then tells Steve that is what you call a real kiss. Matt then asks D.J. what she wants, and D.J. says that she is not ready to make any big decisions, yet. Steve and Matt both agree that they are not interested in being in a competition, and as they are both leaving, Steve holds the door for Matt, but when Matt exits, Steve closes the door on him, and tells D.J. that he still wants to be with her. Matt then realizes what happened, and barges through the door once more, and asks D.J. if she wants to have dinner with him next week. D.J. agrees. Steve then asks her if they can go out too. She agrees to that too. They both thank D.J. and as they both lean in to kiss D.J., they accidentally end up kissing each other. They both are very awkward after the accidental kiss, and D.J. says, "See what I mean? You're both really good kissers". Category:Relationships Category:Ships Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Shipping Category:Relationship Moments Category:A to Z Category:Datt Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Galleries Category:Season 1 Relationships Category:Season 2 Relationships Category:Season 3 Relationships Category:Characters Category:D.J. Relationships